The Snake Emperor
by cutipop
Summary: A young sailor is shipwrecked on a Pacific island and falls in love with a naga who lives there. Narrated by me, the author because it was a dream I had as well as a crush.
1. Shipwrecked

_This movie-like story is based on a dream I had not too long ago. It started out with some title cards as an old Technicolor cartoon with a black and green background like an underwater scene. Along with that, I heard suspenseful music. I felt like something tense was going to happen. I will tell this dream from my point of view of what happened. Last note: since this is a dream anything can happen._

* * *

Winds were blowing fiercely, moving the dark clouds. Thunder clapped loudly. The rain fell sideways. Debris started to fly around and planks of wood were breaking apart. When the sun shone bright again in the clear blue sky,I used the wooden boards to make a raft/sailboat with all my things. I sailed while listening to Hawaiian music from my big radio to an island close by. After spotting the island , I floated there and build a shack from the raft that was made from the wrecked ship. It was a sunny afternoon so I took a walk around the shore while playing a ukulele and marveling at the tropical paradise like waterfall and rainbows that occur. I skipped and pranced around the whole day until I found a plaque in front of a mural that had an internal man/snake hybrid anatomy. It read:

**_The nagas are a race of beings that inhabit South Asia as well as these parts of the Pacific. The anatomy consists of the torso of a human and a snake's body below the waist. Nagas can shape shift into many forms such as a real snake, a real human, Medusa form or snake mermaid. _**

There was also some sort of ancient calendar beside. Meanwhile, a group of natives were rowing toward the island and it looks like I've been spotted! They came running after me . I ran away but I wasn't looking ahead that I ran into a trap. Night was falling. I found myself between of two thrones with torches facing each other. some natives were sitting in front of tiki carving. The chief was in front of the crowd.

"Tonight we perform this seasonal sacrifice to the Evil One." he announced. "O Evil One, we summon you with an outsider. We wish you are pleased!"

The natives chanted and kept beating their drums. The chief's family danced and twirled fire. Then I saw it: a silhouette of a giant snake was approaching. It started to wrap me and lick my bosom. I felt the coils smother me until everything went dark. A few hours later, I woke up to find my self on top of a mound. It was a snake's tail that belonged to a a topless man. The man was Mick Travis. a young Malcolm McDowell (or Mick Travis. I didn't see any Alex Delarge although it had Basil's design.) He was relining with his hands on his head. He looked down at me as I lie with my midriff on his chest.

"Ello, sweetheart." he cooed, petting my shoulder with the tip of his tail. "has anyone told you that you looked gorgeous in the moonlight?"

I blushed. "You have a snake tail."

" I am a naga. In fact, I'm the emperor. I rule the naga empire of this Pacific Island. Those indigenous humans hailed me as the Evil One."

You mean like Satan, I thought.

"I had eaten my previous sacrifices but I saved you because your foreign beauty distracted me. I never met a Caucasian human like me."

He again pets me with his tail.


	2. McDowell Enamored with me

By_ this point, the title character can/will go by either Malcolm McDowell or Mick Travis._

* * *

"I did something for us while I cradled you to sleep like a hammock." Malcolm said to me. "No peeking." He covered my eyes with his tail.

Underneath us, there was a natural hot spring next to the cool sparkling waterfall that I saw earlier. It was surrounded by lit candles and hibiscus that had a delicate aroma. I got in. Malcolm laid beside the pool of water. He grabbed some grapes and squeezed them into wine for me. Shortly after that, he massaged me with his hands and coils. The moonlight shone across the trees and into the water.

"Oh yes," he moaned pleasurably, "Keep your body wet." Hearing him, I had a feeling that he was instantly enamored with me. Then he picked me up to embrace me again because it was bedtime. I told him that he tore my clothes off and it's chilly at night. But he said that the females are always topless. Bare chests are a social norm in the nāga society. So, topless I remained. It was a cold night. He wrapped his coils tightly around me. in the warmth of our bodies touching we fell asleep. The next morning, I heard soft gurgling noises from his stomach that woke me up.

"Your stomach gurgling is soothing.' I sighed. "It must be from the last victim you've eaten."

"And I feel yours growling louder." he commented, with his tail over my belly.

"Well, I better gather some food from my shack."

"There's a place better than that."

We went pass the waterfall to a Polynesian human girl who sells fruit at her stand. Malcolm would always flirt with her in his human form. We also met her little brother, Kekimai. He serves as the pageboy for the emperor as well as being more sensible than him. We came to my hut after we brout the fruits.I held some grapes in front on him eating and gazing at me tenderly. He then takes a peeled banana and sticks in my mouth. The time we ate our breakfast, we had stared at each other 's eyes. He then pulled some reeds of grass, twisted them tightly and tied the ends with vines. He grabbed a match from my pocket and lighted his grass cigar. (or cigarette. Either.) We then to meet his imperial family which included his sister Ellen whom he liked really much. I suspected because he greeted her with a tongue kiss. Kekimai groaned of what he saw. Malcolm assigned him to give wine and more food to all the family and the kingdom . Soon everyone chatted away.

" My last wife died." I heard Malcolm say. "She must've been from New Orléans because she smelled and tasted like okra." That was about a blond woman who was stranded on the island before I came. She and Malcolm were married for one week. A while after he turned into a giant snake and ate her and smoked her cigarette. All because she was so wretchedly annoying even though she wasn't a sacrifice for him. "She was the only white person I met until you came." Which he said when I woke and saw him coiling me. But what I didn't know is that he was copulating with Ellen a lot. Being the chief's youngest son, Kekemai wasn't stupid to know what was going on and he knew the activity that Malcolm was doing behind everyone else's back.


End file.
